wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
As stated in the Divine Texts, the Spectrum of Magic is divided into various collections. The nature of one's magical abilities is determined by their genetic traits. The two common magical collections are Potentia and Materra, and all magic users are born with several abilities from both of these collections. It is possible to learn more magical abilities, which is dependant on one's genetics. For example, A Materra/Situlus mage could eventually learn and master all abilities in those collections, but could not learn Occultic or Dark Magic if their natural competency in those fields was too low. The two uncommon collections are Situlis and Praetorus magic. Less than 50% of all magic users are born with the ability to fully master these classes. Lastly, the two rare collections are Darkis and Occultic magic, which are considered very powerful, allowing their users to harness very powerful and often dangerous magical powers. Polaris and The Great One are the only ones able to harness all magical abilities (with the exception of the Occultic magics, which can only be obtained through birth.) Potentia Potentia is a set of basic and powerful elemental magic types. Each Tier is progressively more powerful in terms of damage potential. There are a limited number of Occult Rangers who use these elemental powers as they are very hard to master and require extreme concentration and intense training. Only a select few are bestowed with Potentia Maxima. A legend speaks of The Great One being the only one to have Potentia Maxima. Tier I * Aquato - Water-based magic * Luxius - Manipulation of light energy and shadows * Bullum - Manipulation of bubbles * Ventunis - Manipulation of wind Tier II * Terrasis - Manipulation of earth and rock * Pulvusis - Manipulation of sand and granular objects * Exeduntum - Acid based magic Tier III * Metallum - Manipulation of metal and metallic objects * Vestibulumis - Manipulation of gas * Plazmus - Manipulation of Plasma energy Tier IV * Electrosis - Manipulation of raw electrical energy * Igniumis - Fire-based magic * Cosmonium - Manipulation of raw cosmic energy * Vitaea - Organic/biological based magic * Frigorum - Manipulating ice-based magic Maxima Tier * Potentia Maxima- Natural ability to use all the Potentia magics immediately without study Mattera * Binaric- Direct physical manipulation of computers and robotic systems * Crystalism- Creation and manipulation of energy-conducting crystal objects * Internecto- Ability to fuse organic tissue with synthetic materials to create cybernetic life Situlis * Situlis Gravium- Manipulation and creation of intense gravity fields * Situlis Vacua- The ability to absorb magic, depriving an opponent of their cosmic energy (through physical contact depending on ability.) * Invar Aurorium- Ability to directly control objects using invisible forces made by the user * Invar Totenrath- Ability to spawn energy-absorbing traps that feed the energy straight to the summoner, replenishing their stamina and healing wounds Occultis -"The Black Eye" -Ability to project one's self and voice through space. Traps weaklings who gaze directly into it into a mental stupour. The user's eyes are permanently black with red glowing pupils. -"Loki's Eye" -Ability to create powerful visual attacks that do no physical damage, but are devestating to one's mental psyche. -Quantum Sight- Allows the user to directly view the cosmic plane as a physical dimension, allowing them to make use of ripples and splashes as well as gathering information. -"The Eye of Echelon"- Ability to read one's movements and read opponent's minds without the need for physical contact. The pupil is a blue triangle with red background. The sclera is generally a pale blue, but age often turns it a dark purple colour. -The Iridium Eye- A special rare eye that can only be activated in very few people. It will activate on a person only when their body has been changed using internecto magic. Allows the user to see micro details as well as accurately predicting an enemy's movements through computing technology. It also allows its user to download genetic data just from making close eye contact with another organic being. Consists of a red LED-like pupil, while the iris is a spinning fan that glows red when active. Physical Marks: The Black Hand- Powerful Situlis mages often have black marks that resemble black holes that appear on their hands when using Situlis magic. PRAETORUS MAGIC- SWORD/PHYSICAL MAGIC -Kyronium- Close quarter combat relying on short swords. Similar to water dancing. Swift and precise movements. -Apocyra- Close quarter combat relying on great swords. Brutish yet incredibly powerful when mastered. -Starkiatis- Close quarter combat relying on one's fists. Grants the user extreme strength and speed, allowing them to deliver deadly hits. DARKIS MAGIC- DARK/PSYCHIC MAGIC -Marionettum- Puppet magic, allowing the user to create living breathing puppets from dead bodies. -Lilus Forensia- Manipulation of dark energy. -Corruptis Zentralus- Ability to penetrate the depths of someone's mind through physical touch. Allows user to view past memories and manipulate their thoughts. -Immortalum- Ability to use immortality spells, with each one having a different requirement. -Psychosius- Ability to accurately sense micro changes in the quantum dimension, allowing the user to predict enemy movements and attacks. -The Pillar of Darkness- Allows the user to summon towers of shadows that create regenerative fields for the summoner and hurts anyone else that comes close.